Any Objections?
by Tell the-Tamato
Summary: Quinn on her way to stop Rachel from marrying the wrong person. And it's not who you think it is.


**AN: Hello! This Idea has been in my head nearly all day. So I figured I should share it. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: Quinn on her way to stop Rachel from marrying the wrong person. And it's not who you think it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters (besides the nameless ones) **

Quinn rushed out of class, quickly ,and in a not so very organized manner, stuffing papers into her bag.

"Fabray! You going to the wedding?!" a classmate laughed as she ran pass them

"Yeah! Later!" She yelled as she continued running towards her car

"Is she really...?" Another classmate asked

"Yup."

Upon arriving to her car, Quinn quickly texted to Santana, someone she knew she could count on to relay the message "On my way." while throwing her school bag to the side. Quinn was a firm believer in NOT texting and driving ever since she nearly got into an accident involving a truck while doing so. Ever since then, she knew not to ever text and drive at the same time.

She quickly started the car, and pretty much sped off to the wedding, praying to God that she made it on time

Santana rolled her eyes as she slid her phone back into her pocket "Tubbers is on her way."

Rachel smiled "How wonderful. We wouldn't want to her to miss something so special. But since she's on her way, we should begin the ceremony. Don't you think so sweetie?" she asked the girl she was holding in her arms

The girl, who had long blonde hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, smiled at Rachel "Of Course!" while giggling.

"Well then, as they say. Let's get the show on the road!"

The wedding was set in the outdoors, and everyone was already seated. There must have been at least one hundred people there consisting of close family, friends, and of course the glee club. Brad, of course, was on the piano and when he received his cue, he began playing the wedding march song. Everyone turned to the back and stood up as the two girls walked down hand in hand. As the two passed by the glee club, Rachel visibly rolled her eyes at them due to the fact that most, if not all, were chuckling at her attire. She was wearing a full on black tuxedo with a light pink dress shirt and a light blue tie, with her hair up in a high pony tail. Unfortunately, she had no other choice in the matter because her sweetie had asked her to wear this while pouting... There was just no way anyone could say no to that pout.

Once they reached the person who would wed them... Which happened to be Kurt, everyone sat back down.

Kurt cleared his throat as he began "We are all gathered here on this wonderful and beautiful day, to bring together Rachel Berry and-"

"Hurry up and get on with it Hummel." Santana, who was standing on the "Bride's" side stated

"Santana!" Rachel scolded

Kurt rolled her eyes "Are there any vows the two of you would like to share?"

The girl raised her hand, causing Kurt to nod and allow her to step up. She cleared her throat "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue..."

"... And don't forget, I Love you."

"Awwww..." The audience cooed with Rachel. "That's the first poem we made together, that's so sweet." Rachel stated

The girl just grinned

Kurt quickly composed himself after squealing in adorableness and coughed "If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak n-"

"I OBJECT!" Quinn yelled as she slammed the double wooden gates open as she marched down the aisle.

"Quinn wha-" Rachel began

"Rachel, you can't marry her! You're not even suppose to marry her! I'm the one who's suppose to be standing next to you in a pretty white dress!" Quinn cried out

"Now Quinn, you know this isn't-" Kurt began

"I'm marrying Rachel!" The girl shouted standing in front of the diva

"No you're not! I am!" Quinn growled

"Now girls..." Rachel said trying to put herself in the middle to separate them

"Elizabeth Charlie Puckerman Fabray! I refuse to allow you to marry Rachel!" Quinn yelled

Beth pouted and crossed her arms while staring up at her mother "But I won fair and square! You said whoever won got to have a ma-...ma...?" She looked up to the brunette with questioning eyes

"Mock, dear." Rachel reminded

"Right! A mock wedding! And I won!" Beth continued

"Yes, well. That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to stop the mock wedding." Quinn retorted

"Yes it does!" Beth stated, stomping a her foot while at it.

"Ay dios mios" Santana mumbled as mother and daughter argued about the wedding. "Can we just hurry up?"

"Now Quinn," Judy said making her way over to where the girls were at "Let Beth have her fun. You'll have your fun later."

Quinn huffed as she made her way over to stand next to Santana.

Kurt coughed again as everyone settled down "Now that we're all sorted out. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Wife and..." He had to cough again to suppress the laugh that was coming up "Groom. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone in the seats, stood up and applauded while chuckling as Rachel leaned down to give Beth a kiss on the cheek. But she was surprised to find that someone grabbed her head and yanked it up, and found herself craning her neck a little up to kiss.

The cheers got louder as she and Quinn parted

"You know... I find it a little cute that you're jealous of your daughter." Rachel said low enough for her to hear

Quinn huffed "There's no way my daughter is getting married before me, and to my girlfriend at that."

Rachel giggled and leaned up to kiss her only to meet air and hear a startled squeak from her lover's lips. Opening her eyes to see what was wrong, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw Beth on her mother's back and holding her head to prevent her from kissing the brunette.

"No more kisses for you Mama! It's my turn to kiss Rachel!" Beth pouted

Quinn's eyes widened comically and made a sound close to an offended scoff "No! Those lips belong to me!"

"Then you better put a ring on it Fabray." Santana laughed. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Latina, about to come up with some childish retort until Rachel cut her off.

"Actually," Rachel began "I was hoping to put a ring on her." She smiled as everything suddenly got quiet. The diva then turned and faced her girlfriend "Quinn, I know how much you find my rants to be cute and I often have a rather difficult time talking in simply, promptly, and shortly. But I find that it would benefit the both of us as well as other members of the audience that I get straight to the point. So..." She kneeled down, pulled out a velvet box, and opened it to show a silver ring with a small light blue gem shining at the blonde whom had her hands clasped together in front of her mouth and glistening eyes. "Quinn Lucille Fabray, Will you marry me?"

"Yes! YesYesYes!" Quinn jumped as she hugged Rachel and gave her a happy kiss.

"THAT'S MY BABY MAMA AND JEW BABE!" Puck shouted in pride from the crowd as everyone cheered and applauded their congratulations

"Would you look at that? Another happy ending." Santana said as she clapped for the happy couple. She even wiped a small tear and couldn't find it in her to suppress the massive grin on her face

"Will we get a happy ending Sanny?" Brittany asked as she intertwined her and Santana's hand

The Latina gave a peck on her girlfriend's cheek and said "Of Course"

Beth frowned as the now engaged couple parted "Does this mean we can't marry Rae?"

Rachel looked down at the little girl and shook her head as she knelt down to her "No honey, but instead of marrying you, can I be your mommy instead?"

The little girl looked confused "You're replacing Mama?"

"Not at all. I'll be your second mommy. So you get two Mommies." Quinn explained

Beth looked between Rachel and her mom, and gave a million watt smile, no doubt picked up from Rachel. "Even better!"


End file.
